Firework
by passionately happy
Summary: "What do you regret doing in 2010?" Such a simple question, yet so complicated to ponder on. A collection of drabbles. HAPPY NEW YEAR!  2011! :D


**A/N: **New Year's Eve (today).

That means...

Adios, 2010. ;)

**sonny&chad, tawni&nico- **Romance. 

**zora- **_Friendship_**  
**

**grady**- Family.

**Inspirations- Katy Perry- **_"Firework."_

_(And) My Own Personal Experiences. ;)  
_

Hope you enjoy! :)

**Dedications: **To all my Forum Friends- **DancingRaindrops** _(Scar), _**Adoxagraphy Angelus **_(Kinz/Beta.), _**Arie Jay **_(Carma-Dee), _**FrostyNights **_(Anna), _**TeddyLuver **_(Teddy), _**Everafterjunkie **_(Abbie), _**Channy4Ever343 **_(Chas), _**WorldOfIllumination **_(Allisa), _**FanOfHistory/AriSkyWriter **_(Bekah), _**McLovingIt **_(Angela), _**Heidi Erickson **_(Willow/Momerator), _**Klutzy-But-Cute **_(Micki.), _**SarahSota **_(Sarah), _**carebearfrost **_(Emily), _**alexatheknight **_(Lexi), _**BrandNewEyes929 **_(Nicole), _**OneDream 2 Dream **_(Jackie), _**makenacarlymarie **_(Macki)__ . _If I forgot you, kindly drop me a PM, okay? Good.

To all my real life friends- **WALA NA **_(Majo),_ **xKawaiiChu **_(Mags), Monty, Hanz, Sophia, Kim, April, Ry-ry, Amelia, Aesha, Ana. _

**Happy New Year! I hope you enjoy!**_  
_

Please R&R... or R (Review) and F (Favorite.) ;)

(R&F!)

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**zora.**

_"Cheers to the new year and another chance to get it right."_

2010.

The year she lost her.

It was a mistake- she had filming and she was being pessimistic about them not spending enough time together. And then there came the bombshell:

"Why do you have to be so freakin' pessimistic all the time, Sarah? Give me a break!"

And that's where she lost her best friend.

Peering out the window, she held the photo of them fooling around on the pier. Her pigtails were wildly waving around, like they didn't have a care in the world. Sarah was hysterically laughing, holding onto her.

She'd kill for those days again.

The phone rang. She brightened up. _Sarah?_

_Tawni. _the Caller ID read. Disappointed, she picked up the phone._  
_

"Hello?"

_"_Zora, you need to come to the party! It's pretty amazing, and you're missing out!" Tawni cried.

"Nah, I can't. I have to study for that history test Miss Bitterman's going to give us when we come back."

_Excuses, excuses._

"Are you sure?"

_No._

"Positive."

"Okay. Bye! I'll tell you about my dance with Nico tommorrow!"

She simply hanged up.

Sighing, Zora trudged back to the window, tears threatening to escape from her eyes.

The countdown was starting.

_"TEN!"_

_"NINE!"_

Her head hung down. "Another month without a best friend." Tears were freely falling now._  
_

"Zora?"

Her eyes widened. Wiping her tears away, she turned her attention away from the window and into her friend's green eyes.

"Sarah?"

Sarah smiled softly and stepped into her room. "Hi."

She ran over to her friend and squeezed the life out of her. "I'm sorry. God, I was so stupid, letting go of my best friend like that!"

Sarah smiled and hugged her friend back. "All is forgiven. Oh, and by the way, Happy New Year."

"What?"

Sarah pointed to the clock. _12:00._

"We made up at the nick of New Year." she noted, amused.

"You have another chance to get it right." Sarah pulled her back in for another hug. Once they pulled away, Sarah reached into her pocket and pulled out two glasses in the form of '2011'. "Now, c'mon! We need to go celebrate the new year!" And with a quick goodbye to her parents, the two best friends set off in the hustle and bustle of the street of celebration.

Holding onto her best friend for the first time in a few months, she smiled brightly, knowing one thing for sure.

This was definetly _one chance _she wasn't going to break.

~.~

**tawni&nico**

_"Drop the last year into the silent limbo of the past. Let it go, for it was imperfect, and thank God that it can go."_

She watched them dance with a small smile on her face.

The brunette's eyes burn deep into the blue eyed actor's soul as they float around the dance floor. The brunette trips and they both burst out giggling.

"You're so cute when you do that, you know?"

_Gomez would be so proud. _She thought bemusedly as she watched them twirl once more.

"Hey, Tawn?"

She whirled around to find her dark-skinned best friend behind her. "Yeah?"

"Wanna dance?" he asks, half-hoping, half-pleading.

"Of course." she says, grabbing onto his arm.

The two teens twirl around on the dance floor_. _She giggles shyly as his hand teases with the edge of her short gold dress.

It's bliss for both of them.

"So..." she says, letting her diva guard down for one moment. "How'd the year go for you?"

"It went great." He still plays with her dress. She detects a faint blush coming onto his face. "We went to public school, went camping, and there's so much spectacular things about 2010 that I want to remember." he said, staring straight into her eyes. She looked away, feeling like she was on fire.

"Now what about you?" he asked. "What do you regret doing in 2010?"

Such a simple question, yet so complicated to ponder on.

Her cerulean eyes meet his warm, brown ones and she smiles thinly. "Honestly, everything."

"Explain." he demands softly, reaching for her hand and grasping it firmly.

"Well, for one thing, I have this diva persona that always hurts everyone." she said, embrassed. "And I've hurt you, Zora, Grady, Sonny and even _Chip _with it."

"We love you, Tawni. That's why we put up with you." he chuckled.

"And..." She took a deep breath and stared into those eyes. "I was a coward to not tell the person I love that I love them."

"Why don't you tell them now?" he inquired.

"I just did."

They stared into each other's eyes and suddenly, it was just them in the room.

_Sparks flew._

"Alright, alright._ It's 11:59. _Time to count down the New Year!"

"Why don't we go somewhere more private?" she yelled over the deafening cheers of the crowd.

He nodded in response.

As they left, she caught sight of the brunette and the blue eyed jerkthrob kissing. She smiled mischeviously, grasping tighter onto his arm.

_You're not the only one getting a kiss tonight, Sonny. Just wait and see. _

"I'm letting the old Tawni go." she announced to her new significant other. "_This _Tawni's here to stay."

"I sure hope so." he said, before pulling her into a soft, yet passionate kiss.

_~.~  
_

**grady.**_  
_

_"Other things may change us, but we start and end with the family."_

_Another Holiday alone._

He sighs as he pulls out a bag of chips from the pantry as he gets ready for his 'festivities'. Opening the bag, he popped a chip in his mouth as he watched Ryan Secrest announce that it was T-minus 5 minutes to dropping the New Year's ball.

It's how he hides the pain.

His parents and grandparents were on a cruise for the _fifth _time during the holidays and Grant was with his DELTA NU pals- stating he wanted to bring in the New Year with 'chicks.' He rolled his eyes at his brother's player ways. _Idiot._

Point was, he had never spent the holidays with his family ever since he was 11. He spent the last five Christmas and New Year's watching the holiday festivities on TV while curling up on the couch with a bag of chips.

"And the countdown begins, ladies and gentlemen." Ryan announced from his pedestal on Times Square.

"TEN! NINE! EIGHT! SEVEN! SIX! FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO! ONE!" The crowd called out. "HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

"Happy New Year to me." he muttered, shoving another chip in his mouth.

"Grady?" _Pound. Pound._

Grady froze. Dropping the bag of chips, he ran to the front door of his family's home.

His family- his mom, dad, grandparents and even Grant- stood on the doorstep, smiling.

"MOM! DAD!" He jumped right into his parents arms. "GRANDMA! GRANDPA!"

The four adults gave him a hearty hug.

"And even you, Grant." He said, his eyes brightening. Grant gave him a small smile in return.

"Yeah, had to ditch the chicks cuz the old man here threatened me with no present." Grant stated.

"Come in, come in!" he cried.

His parents dropped their bags in their rooms and set up his grandparents. Once they were done, they all headed downstairs.

"Oh, Grady." His grandma pressed a kiss against his forehead. "What have you been doing all these years?"

"Eating chips and watching TV."

"Well-" Grady's mom reached over and pressed a kiss to Grady's head. "I think it's time for a new tradition. Who wants to make a gingerbread house?"

"ME!" both Grady and Grant squealed.

_Looks like my tradition of 5 years is over. And I'm glad to say I'm NOT going to miss it. _

_~.~  
_

**chad&sonny**

"_On New Years Eve, I want you to kiss me at 11:59 and not finish that kiss until 12:01. Therefore, I'd have a perfect ending and a perfect beginning."_

She walked into the party, a blue silouette trailing behind her. Her big brown eyes gaze nervously around the room.

_"Hey." _A suave voice coaxes her out of her mini-panic attack and she turns around to find herself swimming in a sea of ocean blue eyes.

"H-hey." she stutters. He laughs. _Stupid cute._

"Care to dance?" he asks in a very _cutefake _british accent, and she grabs onto his hand as he leads her to the floor.

They dance slowly to _OneRepublic _and she lays her head on the crook of his neck.

It fits perfectly.

In the middle of a twirl, she trips.

"Oof!"

He giggles. "You're so cute when you do that, you know?"

"Aw!" Sonny cooed. They danced for what seemed like an eternity.

_11:59_

"Alright, alright." The DJ halts the song and they pause. "It's 11:59. It's time to count down the New Year!"

Cheers arose from the whole crowd.

He placed his hand under her chin, making her look up into his eyes and falling into bliss again. Slowly, he initiated the lean in.

"I love you." he said, before pulling her into a passionate kiss.

_"TEN!"_

_"NINE!"  
_

_"EIGHT!"_

_"SEVEN!"_

_"SIX!"_

_"FIVE!"_

_"FOUR!"_

_"THREE!"_

_"TWO!"  
_

_"ONE!"_

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The crowd cheered, throwing pieces of ripped paper in the air.

Now a mere minute later, they pulled away from their lack of oxygen.

"Wow..." her mouth gaped open. "That was..."

"Amazing." they recited together.

He smiled. "That was the perfect end."

"And that was the perfect beginning." she added.

He leaned in again. "Round two?"

She smiled confidently. "Bring it."

Before their lips met, he held her close. "I'm sorry I ever let go of you."

_"Here's to the bright New Year, and a fond farewell to the old; here's to the things that are yet to come, and to the memories we hold."_

_~.~_

_ If you only knew what the future holds_

_After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

_

* * *

_**A/N: **Please please review. I worked like two hours on this!

Hit or Miss?

And... HAPPY NEW YEAR! 2011! :D

12/31/10, 3:09 PM. :D

~ Jazz


End file.
